Saying Goodbye
by MoncheleAddictedxx
Summary: What happens when something tragic happens for Rachel, how will the Glee Club take saying goodbye to the star.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rachel's P.O.V:

"Rachel Berry?"

This was the moment of truth,i was now going to find out why i had been so ill and coughing up blood.I made my into the room shaking with fear, why was I so scared now? Rachel Berry is not scared of anything.

"Miss Berry... we have received your test results back im sorry to say you have been diagnosed with lung cancer and do not have long to live as your type of cancer is very serious im really sorry Rachel i'll give you a moment to yourself"

I brought my knees up to my chest and began to cry, i wasn't going to be on Broadway i wasn't going to win a tony heck i don't even think I was going to make it to sectionals. I decided to go home i needed to tell my dads.

"Rachel are you okay?" The doctor asked as i made my way out the door.

"Yes i'm fine i need to go home and tell my dads."

"Okay Rachel i'll see you soon."

I nodded and made my way home i could hardly see, my vision was blury from all the tears forming in my eyes.I parked my car in my driveway and walked into the dads were already sat on the sofa you could tell they had been waiting for me because they were both staring at the door.

"Rachel,hunny what did the doctor say?" My dad said.I burst into tears.

"D-d-daddies the doctor told me i have lung cancer and dont have long to live because the type i have is very serious... i-i- dont know w-what to do i don't want to die" I told them crying so hard i gave myself a headache and made my stomach hurt. They craddled me up into their arms and let me cry then we decided to watch some movies, I fell asleep after 20 minutes, my dad carried me up to bed.

I have had a month of school because my cancer was getting worse I was having trouble breathing, I would keep fainting and coughing up blood, i dont think my dads really wanted to send me which I was in this state but i had to face school at some piont, sectionals was only a couple of days away, even though i wasn't to take part I wanted to be their for my team and help them with as much preperation as with my cancer getting worse i knew my time to go would be arriving soon and i couldn't go without saying goodbye to the glee club so i decided to go into school today.

I made my way into school with everybody staring at me. I just ignored them i couldn't be bothered to put up with them today.

"Rachel? Rachel! how are you feeling?" Will said as i walked into glee.

"Im not getting any better i just needed to come in today to try and help with any preperation needed and to make sure before i go i have chance to say goodbye to everyone."

"Wait... what do you-."

DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING

"I'll tell you when i tell everyone else, it's very important so i might aswell tell everyone together." Everyone finally started pouring into the room all happy to see me. The only person not here is... Finn.

"Guys where's Finn?"I asked.

"Oh Coach Bieste kept him behind to talk to him."Puck replied... Finn then walked into the room with Miss Pillsbury. He was shocked to see me but soon came sat next to me and gave me a quick kiss while i snuggled into his side. and made their way to the front.

"Right guys and I have 2 announcements then Rachel had one I think she wants to tell everyone together." I nodded so he carried on.

"Right. As you know me and have been together for a while now and we have decided to get married also Miss. Pillsbury is pregnant and we have picked 2 people in this room to be god parents, Rachel and Finn would you do us the honour of being the god parent, by the way you are all invited to the wedding next june just before some of you graduate." I burst into tears of joy, finn was rubbing my back he was in tears too. But then it hit me i won't be here for the wedding and by the time the baby is born around august time i definatley wont be here. Everybody said congrats to the teachers.

"Ok Rachel, come and give your accouncement" Will said.

"Guys you know I have been ill that's why i haven't been here and thank you and for picking me to be a god parent to your child I am flattered but I cant... I have lung cancer its a very serious type and my life time has been limited,i'm so sorry i didn't tell you guys sooner, my time to go is arriving rapidly but i knew before i go i had to say goodbye to you all thank you so much for supporting me through every desion ive made good or bad you guys are my family, we've been through alot together but we've kept our chins up and we're still here. When i started here i thought i was just going to be an annoying jewish girl who had big dreams for herself and spent her high school years trying to find a friend. I'm still annoying, still jewish and a still a girl but i have a family and a georgus fiance who are willing to support me through anything and i know its going to be hard to say goodbye and leave you all but we will meet again someday and we will show everybody up there we are stars. Guys dont give up on your dreams you are all starts belive it or not, you are going to graduate high school as national champions just remember i am going to be looking down on you and guiding you every step of the way. I love you guys." I said, everybody had tears streaming down their face even Noah and Santana were crying. Everybody ran up and we all had a group hug.

" You will fight through this Rachel we will all fight together." said. Every body nodded. I saw Finn let go of the group and go over to the corner and cry, i walked over and wrapped my arms around his weigst he turned around kissed me sat me on his lap facing him and leant my head against his chest. I started to run out of breath i turned around jumped of Finn ran into the middle of the room and kept coughing up blood the last thing i heard was..

"RACHEL!" i heard Finn scream.

"I love you." I whispered before my world turned black.


	2. Sectionals

AU: i dont own any characters i dont own Glee but i own this story line, thankyou for reading my story

Chapter 2

Finns P.O.V

After Rachel fell down to the floor my world started to spin what if it was her time. The next thing i know the ambulance people were rushing her out on a stretcher. One of them stayed behind and told us that we weren't aloud to the hospital but they would inform us within the next hour what was happening. After he left we all just sat there in silence nobody wanted to say anything.

"She's Pregnant." I broke the silence, i heard some people gasp, some let out a cry, the rest just sat there not knowing to do.

"I can't loose her i love her so much she's my fiance and she's carrying my child, why her? why not me?" I said and broke down crying everybody came and hugged me, we sat there hugging each other in silence till Mr. Shuester's phone rang, all our heads shot up. He talked for about a minute then hung up.

"I'm so sorry... she's gone." said crying. Everybody broke down crying.

We were now performing at Sectionals and dedicating our song to Rachel. Principal Figgins made the whole school turn up.

"Next up all the way from McKinley High the new directions!"

This was our last song, so far it was going good I walked out on stage ready to give my speech about this song. We had a slideshow ready to show while we sang the song with pictures of all of us with Rachel some with pictures from Competitions.

"Hey guys, my names Finn Hudson, this song means more to us than just a song to us, its a way to say goodbye to someone close to our hearts, Rachel Berry,Rachel was my fiance, the mother of my child, my one love, she was going to be on Broadway, but she was also one of the unlucky people who had lung cancer, yesterday Rachel passed away so we are dedicating this song to Rachel Berry she will always be in our hearts she was a one and only and can never be replaced." The rest of the group made there way on stage and pressed play on slide the music started...

**Another summertime has come,  
Those endless days just filled with fun,  
And yet this summertime will be,  
A little different for me,  
Though many brightly shining lights are beckoning,  
Right here right will always be special to me.  
And so its,**

Goodbye my friend,  
Its not the end,  
How could it be when we've got,  
Such memories to set us free,  
When we find being grown up isn't all that its cracked up to be.

Here's were i learned to use a pen,  
And count in multiples of ten,  
Here's where i learned of foreign lands,  
And how to swim without arm bands,  
Though opportunity is knocking at my door,  
Right here right now is what really matter to me.  
And so its,

Good bye my friend its not the end,  
How could it be when we've got,  
Such memories to set us free,  
When we find being grown up isn't all that it's cracked up to be.

And who knows when we're old and grey,  
We'll raise a glass to yesterday,  
We'll talk of characters long gone,  
And wonder how their getting on,  
And I hope that our paths will cross again some day,  
'Cause right here right now will always be precious to me.  
And so it's,

Goodbye my friend its not the end,  
How could it be when we've got,  
Such memories to set us free,  
When we find being grown up isn't all that its cracked up to be.  
Goodbye my friend its not the end,  
How could it be when we've got,  
Such memories to set us free,  
When we find being grown up isn't all that its cracked up to be.

"WE LOVE YOU RACHEL BERRY." The crowd shouted.

"The winner of Sectionals is... THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" We all ran up and grabbed the trophy. We all held it up we looked at each other after 3 we all shouted.

" This one's for you Rachel!"

I looked up and the ceiling, _We did it babe you truly are looking down on us, someday we will be together again. _I said to myself.

After the show we all went to the hospital to say goodbye to Rachel. The first person to go in was... Sugar


	3. Sugar

_**Sugar**_

Rachel, we never spoke we weren't very close but your one of my best friends, you were always there

for me even when I was mean to you, you stood by me, I wish we could have gotten to know each

other better you seem really nice, you have one hell of a voice I was only mean to you cause I was

jealous of you, you had a boyfriend who really cared for you, you don't have to buy everything like I do,

like I had to pay to be in glee club and I will probably have to pay for a boyfriend when I'm older or if

not they will only be with me for my money,your voice is so special nobody can beat Rachel Berry in a

singing competition, you're the only person I know that was going to make it out of this town, you are

special we all know that... By the way we won sectionals I guess you really are looking down on us

thank you at least i know i have achieved something in high school. I don't know how you do it you stay

positive all the time it doesn't matter what life throws at you your always there with a big smile on your

face. You are going to be missed Rachel you will be forever in our hearts but one day we can all be

together watching you put on your own little shows and plays for everyone up there. I'm sorry you

didn't make it to Broadway you would of owned that stage like never before... Anyways the other guys

want to come in and say goodbye now so i'm going to go now see you in a while Rachel :)

**AU: sorry this one is so short i didn't really know what to put cause Sugar and Rachel weren't that close they never seem to speak but i promise the ones she's close with will be long :) thankyou for reading its so hard writing this story without crying **

**3+Reviews and ill update**


	4. Joe

**Joe hart**

**AU: Sorry guys, been through a stressfull week so id thought to take my mind of things id post another chapter, my brother turns 18 tommorow he went to football tonight and broke his arm and has to spend tommorow in the hospital so im going to watch les miserable in cinema tommorow or wednesday any way on with the story...**

**I dont not own Glee or any of the character but i own the storyline...**

****Rachel, we all miss you so much everyone out there is crying, Finn's taking it really hard. Your the only

one who really understood me, how it was to be different to everyone else, people not taking you

seriously and i really respect you for staying strong. You inspire every single one of us Rachel your our

ro-model, you stood up for your friends no matter what it cost you: a slushy facial or being shoved into

a locker or even more teasing you took it just to show your a team player now that's something none

of us can take, you've probably been slushied most out of all of us put together, i'm sorry we didn't get

to know each other more we could of stuck up for each other. Nobody's perfect Rachel, not you, not

anyone but god made you and god doesn't make mistakes you were brought into this world and taken

out too soon i guess what they say is true some angels are too beautiful for this earth so they're taken

back to heaven. We all miss your voice, your passion, your commitment,your quick reaction to defend

something or someone you care about if someone talks bad about it. Oh Rachel we won Sectionals i

don't know if Sugar told you when she came in but we won and when we went back to school there

were banners up saying things like: 'Congrats New Directions' or 'Well Done New Directions' and even

some like: 'Goodbye Rachel' Rachel this is really going to shock you cause it shocked us aswell but there

were Jocks and Cheerios surrounding your locker crying and placing down flowers on the floor by your

locker and they have now banned slushies it was actually the Jocks and Cheerios who went to Principal

Figgins after all these years of Glee Club trying to ban them they finally did it, I've got to go now Rachel

someones going to explode outside i think it might be Santana she's so impatient to come and say

goodbye , remember Rachel shine bright in the sky cause when we all see a Shining Gold Star all that

we will think about is Rachel Berry.

**AU: THIS WAS SO SAD TO WRITE. I'd just like to give a big shoutout to my best friend Katie Anslow who always reviews on my stories i love you hunny ;) anyway..**

**3+ Reviews for an update**

-FinchelFan


	5. Dave

**Dave**

**AU: omg guys i just got back from watching Les miserable ITS AMAZING YOU SHOULD GO WATCH IT! they are so good at singing and acting! anyway on with the chapter sorry i really don't know what to write in this chapter cause its Dave Karowsky and he never really spoke to Rachel did he?**

Hey Rachel, it's Dave here, Dave Karowsky I know you remember me I was in your face everyday, wow this is really

hard um...I'm sorry for what i did to you all those years, I just got here but Finn wouldn't let me in he had to be

held back as soon as I walked in, mind you I don't blame him I regret everything I said to you and I can speak on be

half of everyone here when I say it's because we were all jealous we knew as soon as you graduated high school

you'd be out into the big city of New York with your name in Broadway theaters that what you were going to do

with your life to be honest nobody else really knew, we wanted to make the most of High school because that's the

only place we could be who we want to be and express our selves. I'm so sorry, we all are, oh and guess what

you've always wanted Glee Club to be popular, right? Well set audition sign ups today and you filled

five sheets so Glee Club are going to regionals! I know you've always found it hard to fit in with everyone Rachel

but your not the only one,I told everyone I was gay today they didn't take it very well but i'm happy I can finally be

myself, some of the jocks and cheerios told me to say goodbye because they didn't really want to come and see you

lying here... Alright i'm going to go now and let the others in, i just wanted to come in and say goodbye and also tell

you I'm going to ask Kurt out on a date I've liked him for a while i feel like i can tell you cause your the only person

who won't judge me... Goodbye Rachel :)

**AU: Thank you for sticking with my story its so sad to write... by the way i'm on writers block for my other story so that's why i'm updating this one so quickly the next person to say goodbye to Rachel is...RORY **

**-FinchelFan**


	6. Rory

**Rory**

**AU: I would just like to give a huge shout out to my best friend allwaysfinchel who helped me with the idea's for this chapter...**

****Oh, Rachel why you? I know we haven't been the best of friends but I really miss you it's not the same without you,

Finn keeps trying to look like he's holding it together and staying strong but we all know on the inside he is breaking.

Glee Club isn't going to be the same, you held us together Rachel, you made us become a team. It's not going to be

the same with you not sat at the front of the class snuggling into Finn's arms carefully scribbling down notes, ideas

and songs for our competition. I honestly don't think the Glee Club will last much longer none of us can think of ideas

for competition I know that sounds horrible like we are using you for your ideas but you were always best at that, you

were our hero, our inspiration none of us are holding it together we are trying so hard I don't want this to be a

goodbye and I know I'll see you again soon up in heaven but I don't know why you had to be taken up so early

maybe it was for the world to learn how much they really care about you. Anyway Rachel, im going to go we don't

have very long to say goodbye and we still have loads of people to go so I'll let them say this is

really hard... Goodbye Rachel

**AU: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter I will try and update when I can but sometimes I really don't know what to put for peoples goodbye anyway... guys what do you think of the new Glee spoilers about the Finchel and Klaine duet and 1 couple being pregnant IM WELL EXCITED!**

**3+reviews=Update**

**-FinchelFan**


	7. Principal Figgins

_**Principal Figgins**_

******AU: I'm sorry guys i have to rush this chapter Glee starts in Less then 1 hour and ive got to finish my homework and get a shower ... **

**** you will be missed, we need more students like you at this school who always held there head up high no

matter what the situation was, who actually cared about getting good grades and handing in homework when it was

set, High school isn't about who's in Glee Club or who wears a Cheerio uniform or who wears the most stylish clothes,

weather you were gay or straight or weather you could toss a slushy in some ones face, I have now realized that a

banned slushies and set a no bullying rule anyone who is seen doing anything to do with the sort will be automatically

be kicked out of the school,Im sorry you had to spend your whole life being bullied, I wish I would of done more. I'm

sorry this happened to you and the school is so much quieter without you, not in a good way either. Your death has

made such an impact on the school nobody dares to touch any one, I think they are all feeling guilty for how much

they tormented you throughout high and Jocks are actually talking to each other although Finn doesn't

talk to anyone he just stands by your locker everyday and all day the only time he moves is when the bell goes for

lesson or when he goes home. By the way we planted a tree in memory of you and we have all decorated it, it's

surrounded by Gold Stars and Flowers and letters of goodbye. You were one of them students any school would be

lucky to have you being apart of their school. Broadway missed their chance to add a new layer of talent to their circle

of talent...Goodbye Rachel.

**3+ Reviews=Update**

**-FinchelFan**


	8. Lauren

_**Lauren**_

_****_Rachel, I can't believe this happened to you, you always fought through anything but I guess this is one thing you

couldn't handle. Atleast your away from all the pain this has caused you, you will be missed Rachel. Your the only one

who really understood me, being told you couldn't be what you wanted to be just because you didn't look like some of

the other girls: you didn't have plastic surgery or you weren't skinny enough or you didn't wear a cheerio uniform well

we can be whoever we want to be and I will prove them that for you, I miss you Rachel we all do, we miss you fighting

for solo's, your passion for Glee Club and singing I cant believe that i'm going to say this but we miss you ranting on

about how much you love Finn. Everyday will be pestering us about Sectionals and what the set list will be

but we will all just look at your chair waiting for you to start fighting back saying no we should do this and then your

argument with followed by a storm out or you to start brain storming solo's for yourself and what you

think we should sing but then we realize. Your gone. We all blame ourselves if we would of known we could of helped

you and gone through it all with you fighting it every step of the way supporting you like you do to stood up

for your friends no matter what, you supported and comforted your enemies who tortured you for years just because

they needed a friend. Your one of a kind. Your my best friend I know I've never told you before but you are, you sick

up for me even though I am a mega-Bitch to you... I'm going to go before they start killing each other outside to get

in here.

_**AU: Hey guys I thought I'd update all my stories today while I have some free time so please check them all cause they will all be done soon ;D Next person to say goodbye is Coach Bieste**_


	9. Coach Bieste

_**Coach Bieste**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews it means a lot, sorry i haven't updated in a while I've had exams and things going on at home and so many prodjects but im back now and heres the next chapter...**_

_Omg... Rachel... you poor little pumpkin, you look so helpless. I'm still finding it hard to think that your _

_gone. I know i am a lot older than you Rachel but you inspire me, your not afraid to speak your mind, truth _

_or not. That's something I can't do and I've had years to try and figure it out. I can't believe you were taken _

_away so quickly from us. Everyone has been impacted by your death Rachel: Students, teachers and even _

_people who don't know you. You could inspire every little girl and boy with a dream just by telling them your _

_story. Finn can't wait to come in and see you Rachel he is heart-broken. Every time he came to practice he _

_would lighten up everyone's mood with his smile and his sense of humor but on days you weren't in, like _

_when you're condition got really bad and you had one month off school he'd just sit around moping, he _

_turned up late, he wouldn't do anything, you see how you effect him. Every time he scores he looks up at _

_the sky and says "that was for you babe." He is completely in love with you Rachel, you can tell how badly _

_he is hurting, he is slowly breaking down with what had just happened and he told me you were pregnant he _

_hasn't just lost the love of his life but also he has lost his little baby it won't be too long before he like has a _

_nervous break down. I'm going to miss watching you at competitions singing your little heart out on that _

_stage pouring all your emotions into it. Rachel i'm going to go but I won't forget you, your a shining star, the _

_heart and soul of McKinley nobody can forget you._

**_Thank you for reading it guys this is so hard to write. and OMG! did you guys watch the 'I do' it was the best one yet! i can't belive Finchel had ' Hanky Panky' finally! and did you guys see Rachel take the pregnancy test at the end? do you think she's pregnant? review your answer nd omg the big shocker with Santana and Quinn! _**

**_What do you guys think ?_**

**_3+ reviews = Update_**


	10. Terri

**Terri Shuester**

Hey Rachel, I know you only met me one time but you mean the world to so many are all

saying memories about you out there and the one Will brought up when you had a crush on him and

came to our house and cleaned the whole house just to see him. All the memories any one can come

up with is how you stand up to any one to protect the glee club. When Will and I were together all he

talked about was glee club, glee club, glee club and glee club and I never got to spend time with him

because he would always be planning set lists or choreographing a routine for you, but now I

understand why you were so special you meant the world to him. To everyone. They were just afraid

to show it, now they can't. I remember once coming to see you guys at a competition I think it was

regionals where you sang Faithfully. As soon as you started singing you blew me away with your voice

the power and the emotion you put into it was absolutely amazing Rachel. The chemistry you and Finn

had made the song work so well. The other two songs you sang Any you want it mashed up with

Loving' Touching' Squeezing' and Don't Stop Believin. I really don't know why you didn't win but you

guys were the winners to me. In that moment I understood why Will had spent so much time with you

guys trying to get everything perfect, I could see in your eyes when you lost how much it hurt and how

much it meant to you. Don't worry the New Directions won Sectionals and are going to go to Nationals

which are in New York I looked it up. You didn't deserve everything you went through in your life you

didn't do anything you only showed who you truly were and we are all proud of you for doing that you

inspire so many people who think they can't be who they want to be because other people don't like it

well we can don't listen to the haters they were just jealous of you Rachel, your stunning, your voice,

you have people who care about you so much who are sat out their heartbroken because your gone

and they never really got to say goodbye to you before you went well this is there chance and I don't

want to take it from them so i'm going to go but just know Rachel we will all see you up there some day

you won't be alone for long just shine bright at night Rachel so we all know your doing okay up there.

You were a ball of talent we all knew you were going to make it out of Lima everyone know that even

people who didn't know you but had seen you at your competitions knew it. You had the passion, the

commitment and you defiantly had the talent to do so. Goodbye Rachel see you soon.

**Sorry I have been on as much, had alot going on, I've moved to another part of my school and am now taking my gcse's so hardly have any free time but im in my summer holidays at the moment so I'm going to update everything while I have the chance :) Thank you for being patient and i'm really grateful for you reviews thank you so much ox **


End file.
